


Elle's First Yoga Class

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/F, Futanari, Other, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Elle's been keeping her "issue" under control so far, but her body seems to be hitting a serious growth spurt and things are about to get *really* out of control.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Elle's First Yoga Class

Ch.1

Elle nervously shuffled into the yoga studio, her eyes darting back and forth between all the other women in their yoga pants and revealing tops. Her parents wanted her to get some exercise rather than be cooped up for all of spring break, so they pushed her to try out yoga and maybe meet some new friends. At first she completely rejected the idea, but her parents threatened giving her double chores duty if she didn't, so here she was.

The real problem wasn't the exercise though, Elle thought as she rolled a yoga mat out. The real problem...was the other girls. As some of the girls began to roll their mats out, their tight pants hugging their toned butts, Elle readjusted her baggy athletic shorts. The instructor came over and asked "Are you sure you'll be comfortable in those?" while pointing at Elle's shorts. Elle avoided eye contact and said "Sorry, I don't have a pair of workout pants yet." The instructor was unfazed and laughed, jiggling her cleavage slightly. "That's fine, I hope you like the class!" Elle thanked her and sat down to begin stretching. Her heart was fluttering from the peek at cleavage she just received, and more importantly her private parts had a little bit of blood pumped into them. She ignored it and went back to thinking about how tight her hamstring was.

The class began peacefully, with calming music filling the air. But Elle couldn't stop herself from ogling all the tight bodies. Ughh, why hadn't she thought of this before! Elle mentally remonstrated herself for her lack of foresight. Just tough it out, tough it out. But the only thing getting tougher was her normally tiny cock as it gradually got bigger and bigger. In its flaccid state, it was barely an inch long, easily hidden. Ever since puberty though, 16 year old Elle had always thought of herself as a grower rather than shower. Once it expanded to 9 inches, she realized how horny she really was. There was no way she was going to be able to make it home before NEEDING release. Elle licked her lips and decided she might as well just let it out here. After all, her pheromones would make sure everyone involved had a good time. She needed to be subtle for just a little while longer, and let her precum intoxicate the air. Fortunately, the class was stretching on their bellies right now, so her cock's rapid growth past 17 inches was hidden by her body as precum began to dribble out. The mood in the yoga studio began to change rapidly as all the girls began to sweat more and breath raggedly. After 5 minutes of holding back her cock and internal balls with all her might, Elle decided it was now or never.

Elle pulled off her baggy shirt, revealing to everyone the cock underneath that sat between her sports bra covered E cups. All the girls gasped, but instead of being horrified, their pheromone induced hyper arousal brought all of them over to Elle to look closer. Elle pulled off her shorts as well, and released her mental lock on her cock's growth and felt it immediately surge the rest of the way to a much more comfortable 34 inches, letting out tons of pent up precum out and covering the floor in front of her and some of the feet of the girls crowding around her. A collective "Ooo" went up from the yoga students and they began caressing the cock, unable to restrain themselves. Many of them began fingering themselves at the same time. Elle smirked as she felt her internal balls working overdrive. This public showing was what she was afraid of to begin with, but now that it had happened, she felt good about her sheer sexual power. She had experimented with it a few times, but never with this many people. Either way, all the caressing and licking was bringing her close...Elle said raggedly "Be careful girls, you might get dirty if you stay too close...mmmmf" A big pile of precum surged out and landed on one of the girls, and she immediately began licking it while having an orgasm from her fingers before collapsing from the pleasure.

Elle realized the time had come, and felt her balls pushing her abdomen out from all the cum they were producing. She felt too good to say anything else and just clenched her teeth as the first jet shot out. It covered the whole mirror in the studio opposite her and slowly dribbled down as she fired her second jet, and her third, turning while her massive cock spewed its titanic load all over the studio. At this point, all the girls still conscious were in a frenzy of continuing to caress Elle's cock while frigging themselves intensely. Elle still felt unusually full of cum, perhaps because of the extra arousal from the girls she wasn't used to, and pushed down on her cock to give each of the other girls a personalized uber creampie, grunting as she plastered each in turn while her stubborn internal balls refused to quit. Once she had finished that and all the girls laid in the cum, exhausted, she jacked her relentless dick off herself to finish the job. She gradually felt less swishing in her abdomen as her balls pushed out less and less, and the flow of cum slowed from wall covering shots to a dribble into the cum swamp the yoga studio had turned into.

Elle sighed as her dick began to retract to its tiny size and she waded through the shin high cum ocean. She was glad she was a drop-in student, they didn't have her name or any personal info, and she hoped that the instructor had enjoyed herself enough not to track her down for the damages. She pulled her cum drenched workout attire out and went to the bathroom to wash them off before leaving the studio and beginning to walk home. She wanted to get home soon so she could really let it out, she felt hornier than usual today and she could feel her balls refilling her reservoir for another round.

Ch. 2

Elle's workout clothes were soggy and uncomfortable from their haphazard washing. Almost uncomfortable enough to not still be horny. Almost. It was just a 10 minute minute walk home though, and fortunately her parents were out, probably enjoying lunch together while their daughter was supposed to still be in yoga class. She rushed upstairs and tossed her clothes in her hamper, wasting no time in wrapping herself with a big bathrobe from her bathroom to dry herself off. She should be colder than she was because of her wet walk, but heat was practically radiating out of her core. She did want to be dry before anything else though.

Sprawled out on her comfy bed, Elle decided to give a friend a quick call. Allison would probably be free right now, her parents were way more laidback than Elle's strict parents. Elle didn't think her parents even knew about her girlcock, especially since when she was younger it was truly minuscule and easy to mistake for a clit. Either way, Allison picked up.

"Hi, this is Allison-"

"Al, there's a situation developing here."

"Oh, hey Elle. What kind of situation are we talking about?"

"C'mon, don't play dumb. Can you come over for a bit?"

"Are you sure your parents are cool with me coming on such short notice?"

"They're out."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

Allison was one of the few people aware of Elle's "gift." Although, Elle usually kept things much more under control than at the yoga studio earlier. From hours of practice and out of sheer necessity, she was usually able to keep her dick from growing too much and causing too much of a mess. Allison had certainly never seen Elle at even half the size she had been at the yoga debacle; Elle wanted to keep Allison as a friend and showing her absurd potential to her didn't seem prudent. Allison was also the only person Elle had had any real relationship with, even if it was some kind of friends with benefits situation, even if it had only been blowjobs so far...

Elle was trying to keep her hands off her tiny little dick while reading a magazine to distract herself, despite her balls telling her they wouldn't mind emptying their contents now, when the doorbell rang. She bounded off the bed and downstairs, her bathrobe trailing behind her in her haste. She tied the bathrobe and adjusted her sandy blonde hair quickly in the mirror next to the door. She then carefully opened the door, but as soon as the door opened a bit, Allison practically threw the door open and closed it behind her quickly. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and denim short shorts that emphasized her slim and toned build, but she probably didn't want to be seen wearing such an outfit going to a normal friends house. Once the door was closed, Allison was all smiles.

"Did you get big already? You know I always like seeing you grow."

"Nah, I managed to hold it somehow. You better be quick though, I'm feeling ridiculously horny today."

"Weren't you going to yoga today?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Upstairs or downstairs."

"Let's go to your room."

They bolted up to Elle's room, and Elle sexily slipped off her bathrobe while looking over her shoulder at Allison. After she let it drop, she turned around and finally let a trickle of the sexual tsunami in her head through the floodgates. Her cock gave a little jump and grew a few inches immediately. Allison kneeled in front of it and watched closely. It bobbed a bit each time more blood was pumped in until reaching 12 inches, the size Elle held herself back at to not freak out Allison. Allison reached out to caress the big head, now leaking out a continuous stream of precum.

Elle had first discovered her precum's arousing effects from experimenting with the bi-curious Allison...well, not counting the times she was feeling horny in class and she didn't notice her leaking precum subtly changed the class atmosphere. Even now, Allison was caressing the cock and staring at it to the exclusion of all else.

"Hey Allison...since I'm feeling so horny today..."

"Mmmmm, what is it? You don't usually stop me from sucking your glorious cock."

"Can we have actual sex? I'll be careful."

Allison's better judgement was vanishing by the moment, and she nodded while licking her lips. Elle's cock grew an inch to 13 in joy and Elle smirked at how easy her precum had made that conversation. Allison pulled down her shorts quickly and without ceremony, revealing her pantyless landing strip. She laid on the bed and Elle lined her cock up, excited about finally having her first time. Her huge cockhead was making it hard to insert, but Allison's pussy gradually accepted more and more of it until she was 9 inches deep. Allison was moaning uncontrollably now at how full she was. Little did she know Elle was fighting an intense mental battle with herself over how full Allison should be.

In a daze, Elle just left her cock seated where it was, completely unused to the pleasurable sensation of pussy walls rubbing against it. As Elle battled her cock's overwhelming need to get bigger, her balls ignored her and pumped out as much thick precum as they could, literally overflowing Allison's pussy and leaking out of the cock seal.

"Oh, Elle baby, you came already? Well, it is your first time, but can you keep going?"

"Uhh, Al...I hope you're ready since I can't control myself anymo-mmmmmmf!"

Elle simply couldn't hold herself back anymore as her cock finally continued its previously stunted growth and she began thrusting into Allison blindly. Allison's belly began to be pushed out by the sheer thickness of the cock as less and less of Elle's total dick was actually seated inside her. As Elle's rod reached 25 inches, the head alone was enough to fill Allison's pussy and a precum pool on the floor underneath where their bodies connected was swiftly growing. Elle flexed more and more though, feeling her release into her human cock head sleeve approaching. Unfortunately, one of the flexes fired what must have been a gallon of precum from her overflowing balls with much more force than before, popping Allison off Elle's engorged cockhead forcefully. Elle gasped at the shocking sensation and finally felt her cum pipe being filled to capacity. The first shot covered Allison and the whole bed in a white deluge, the second shot flowed off the bed to cover the floor, and Elle just shut her eyes against her breaking of her own taboo: letting loose in her own house. The cum jetted out continuously for a few minutes, until the room was filled up to Elle's knees. The cum drained under the bathroom and hallway doors, but it would take time for it to all leave.

Elle had cut her orgasm as short as she could on purpose because of seeing how much of her powerful juice was strewn everywhere. Not that it mattered, since Elle's cock hadn't flagged one bit. In fact, looking at Allison's cum submerged body and reveling in her power over her had kept her sexual energy at max. Elle felt a little unsatisfied at cumming while her cock wasn't at the much more pleasurable cum cannon size of 34 inches rather than 25. Her cock didn't need to be told twice, as it had already begun growing as soon as the first orgasm had been cut off.

"I feel so...full."

Elle's balls throbbed as if in response, and precum began pouring out of her cock into the sticky pool she was standing in. Was this some kind of second puberty, she wondered? Her cock had always cum a lot compared to a normal person (according to Allison and internet searches) but she had never cum as much as she had today before, and she was usually done after one time. Her cock demanded her attention away from her thoughts, and she realized that she was going to have to direct her impending flow somewhere it would cause less of a mess than her now whitewashed and pheromone filled room. She decided the water filtration pipe in the woods behind the house would be the best way to do it.

There was a quite large sewage pipe behind the line of houses that was far enough away to not stink up the houses, and there was a manhole she could use. Elle's cock began spewing more and more precum as her balls started to move past throbbing to genuinely aching. She rushed downstairs as her huge cock wobbled and flung her output in random directions, splattering everything it came into contact with. She had no time to get dressed, so she burst out the back door and moved as quickly as her cock allowed to the manhole. Her cockjuice's alluring scent vastly overpowered any other smells and she reached down to pick up the manhole, trying to work around her needy dick. Once the cover was slid off, Elle tried to push her dick down to point into the manhole. It would only go down so far, however, so she had to stand back a few paces to get the angle right.

She quickly started jacking off her absurdly thick dick, her comparatively delicate hands incapable of surrounding her girth even with 2 hands. Her balls didn't need much more than the go signal, and began firing everything they could with none of Elle's mental meddling this time. She felt unbelievable amounts of liquid surge through her cock and heard it slam into the passageway at high velocity. Her balls were clearly bulging underneath her skin, somehow making more and more of the wonderful white wank ammo than should be possible. Elle just stood there jacking herself for 20 minutes at least, blowing the load of her life up until now, her face contorting into silly shapes as her orgasm continued for ages. Finally, her balls dried up. There was cum all over the area around the manhole, but proportionally to how much ended up inside, it was a drop in the ocean. Elle slid the manhole back as her cock retracted to its tiny resting state, happily sated for now. Once that was done, she sprinted full tilt back to the house to somehow clean up her earlier mess.

40 minutes later...

Allison had woken up in a sea of cum, but after Elle's terse explanation ("Ask questions later, we need to clean this up before my parents get back"), she quickly chipped in to help fill buckets of the stuff to dump into the woods in shifts. Some serious vacuuming and garbage bag filling later, the house was as good as new...minus the stench in Elle's room that even scented candles and spray air freshener were still working hard to minimize. Alison left as soon as it was done, a promise of an explanation in hand for next time she hung out with Elle.

That night...

"Hey honey, look at the news!"

"What's up dad?"

"Apparently the sewage plant has had some kind of blockage problem the likes of which they've never seen before."

"Oh...um wow, I guess?" Elle sweated a little as she felt her balls swelling in pride a bit. Well, either pride or the new vast store of cum they'd only just stuffed themselves with.

"I sure hope the plant isn't shut down for too long, when I was younger something like this happened during a flood and we had dirty water for 2 weeks!"

"......Well hopefully that won't happen this time, Dad. I wonder what the blockage was, right? Haha..."

Ch. 3

"Elle, we need to talk."

Allison had cornered her at school, hands against the wall on either side of Elle.

"Oh, hey Allison...what's up? Haha..."

"You avoided me for the rest of spring break and didn't answer my calls! C'mon, I just want to know what happened."  
"Eh...alright, alright, jeez. It's just...well let's go to the bathroom first."

Allison looked around at the crowded hallway and realized Elle was probably right to not want to discuss something sensitive here.

"So, Allison...you know how I have a big dick?"

"Yeah, of course! It's gotta be 12 inches!"

"Well, the truth is...well I guess I could just show you."

Elle motioned for Allison to follow her into a stall, then pulled her cute pink panties down. Allison kneeled down to get a better look, and the attention proved to be the only catalyst necessary to get Elle going. The tiny little cock began its rapid growth.

"I've seen you do this before, Elle. What did you want to show me?"

"Just wait."

5 inches, 8 inches, 11 inches, 17 inches...

Allison's mouth was agape and she was practically drooling in awe as Elle's dick began to drool precum "lightly" in its mad growth.

At 20 inches, the cock began to push Allison into the stall door, but Elle flexed it up a bit so it inclined upwards before letting it fall down again after it grew a few inches. Now Allison watched the dick grow up her chest while feeling its heat and precum stain her shirt.

26 inches, 30 inches, 34.

The dick's head now sat on Allison's head, precum dribbling down to her face.

"I'm done, this is me fully erect." Elle said breathily, obviously feeling pretty horny now.

"Jesus, Elle. How long have you been this big?"

"Since a while ago, it's just I didn't want to scare you...but anyway this isn't the only thing I'm kind of embarrassed about."

"There's nothing embarrassing about having a mammoth tool like this, Elle. Although, I don't think we can have sex again this way. The most I can do is give you head or something when you're this hu-"

"Let me finish, Al. Anyway, the real problem is with my...well...loads. I used to cum a bunch of gallons and be done, but now it's like my balls have started developing for real. Maybe my balls are late bloomers or something. Now, I'm not even sure how much I can cum, but it's pretty epic."

Meanwhile, Allison had been distracted by the effects of Elle's potent precum and the huge cock in tongue licking distance from her and had begun pleasuring Elle's uber rod. Elle moaned but she knew she had to hold back, despite her precum already covering more and more of the bathroom floor.

"Al, we can't right now. Listen to me, we'll get in huge trouble if I cum here. Like, not to boast or anything, but I could probably overflow the school if you keep going."

"Awww, c'mon Elle. How am I supposed to resist this magnificent meat?"

As difficult as it was, Elle managed to push Allison off her cock. Her thrumming cumvein spat out a glob that creampied Allison's entire head. Seizing the opportunity while Allison's vision was impaired, she opened the stall door, pushed Allison out, then locked the stall door behind her.

Allison wiped the cum off and let it splat to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea? You can't just show me that and expect me not to indulge."

"Al, I'll clean up the mess in here. Just sneak to the locker room to clean off your clothes and switch to gym stuff. Say that you spilled food on them or something. I have to calm myself down, but I can't if you're here tempting me."

"Grrr...fine."

Allison went to the sink to wash her face off and wipe off the obvious clumps of precum that had poured over her before stomping out.

Hearing Allison leave, Elle breathed a sigh as her cock pooched out another pile of precum. Spring break had been hell after the incident, with her balls almost constantly aching with impatience. She had no idea why or how her body was capable of such fluid production, but then again it's not like she knew why or how she could be a perfect hermaphrodite with a massive penis either. Elle had exercised the utmost discipline after causing the blockage, only letting herself fully cum on the two times her family went to the beach. She had sneaked off to an isolated cove and feverishly rubbed herself until her balls couldn't keep up with the rate at which she violently flexed her girlcum into the water. She later read an article on the internet about how a large pod of whales was assumed to have been mating nearby.

Over the break, she had to deal with random erections she wasn't used to before because of her expanding sex drive. At first she just locked herself in her bathroom and read books with her dick hanging over the bathtub to reduce the mess until her dick gave up and went soft for awhile. Eventually though, she began to work on thinking unsexy thoughts and trying to rationalize to herself how she didn't need to cum as quicker ways of bringing her huge boners down.

Now in the stall, Elle tried to fill her thoughts with how much trouble she'd get in with the school and her parents if she unloaded her load here. The devil on her shoulder whispered that no one would ever know it was her, no one but Allison knew about her dick and they would never suspect a girl as long her boner had died down after the mess. Elle quickly pushed those thoughts aside, but before her boner could start flagging, two girls burst into the bathroom.

"Eww. What is this stuff on the floor?"

"I dunno, but I'm feeling kinda...weird."

"You know, you look so hot right now."

"I was just thinking the same thing..."

Elle couldn't see anything from where she was, but she could hear wet kissing and groping. Great. Her precum must be getting stronger as well. Allison was probably the most resistant to it from her many exposures, and she still could barely control herself around it.

"Ahhh my god....I think I'm gonna cum from your fingers...I've never cum this fast before."

"I can't believe we never did this before, mmmmmff."

Elle covered her ears and pulled her legs up while sitting on the toilet with the cover down, so they wouldn't know another girl was in the room. Fat baseball players, greasy food, homework, anything to kill her boner flitted through her thoughts. She felt it getting smaller as the precum flow started shrinking as well. She didn't dare take her hands off her ears yet and waited until she felt her cock return to its tiny, almost feminine state. She lifted her hands off her ears.

Luckily, she just heard tired breathing. She opened the stall door and peeked out. The two girls laid in a heap with each other, having orgasm'd themselves to exhaustion. Elle grabbed a bunch of paper towels and quickly began to wipe up the precum quietly. Once she finished, she checked the mirror to see if she looked okay, straightened the skirt that had so recently been dominated by her member and slipped out of the bathroom.[/SPOILER]

Ch. 4

Elle felt awful. She sat in class with her head laid on her arms on the desk, hiding her gritted teeth. The girl sitting next to Elle asked her if she was okay, and she lifted her head enough to whisper that it was "that time of the month." The girl immediately looked sympathetic and told her to tough it out. Elle smiled weakly then let her head thud back into her arms.

The truth was, she had the blue balls of the century. When she had let her boners die down at home, she hadn't been playing with her dick before going soft. But this time, her body had gotten all excited from Allison's sexy stimulation in the bathroom stall before her cock receded so her balls were bulging out her abdomen noticeably. No one could see it now, with her leaning over, but it was pretty absurd even for a period bloat. Not to mention she hadn't come for a week now, the last time she was at the beach. It wasn't even that Elle felt horny, it's just that her body needed to empty out all the backlogged spunk.

At least she wasn't getting a boner in class, she thought. However her dick even in its tiny state was leaking precum as steadily as its miniscule pee slit would allow. 5 more minutes of school. She turned her head to look out the windows to her left. The athletics fields...if she had to cum...then maybe...no. Elle shook her head, banishing the thought before it could grow and cause other things to grow with it. Her panties were starting to feel soggy and uncomfortable. Her neighbor's face now looked flushed. 3 minutes left. Elle's panties were now full of precum, dripping it through the sides over her legs and the chair. The class was starting to look pretty horny, sweat dripping down their faces. One boy reached down his pants pocket to start jacking off and many of the girls were rubbing their thighs together. Class was over.

A puddle was forming below Elle's chair. Somehow though, the class didn't notice her mess in their haste to leave the classroom and rush to the bathrooms and deal with their own urges. In a few moments, she was the only one left in the classroom. Elle's entire mind was consumed with release now, she couldn't wait any more. Allison wasn't in this class, but she usually came by to visit afterwards. And...here she was.

"Hey Elle, I changed into gym clothes like you said. I think I got away with it! Oh hey, you don't look too good."

"Allison, remember what I said about how I shouldn't cum in the school?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"Fuck it, I need to cum. I feel like my balls are gonna explode if I don't do it soon. I can't do it at home, either. I was thinking of giving our school's athletics a few days off."

"Wow, is that your precum on the floor and you're not even big yet? How backed up are you, Elle?"

"You have no idea."

Seeing Allison in her short gym shorts and chest hugging shirt was enough to light the match in Elle's brain. She felt her boner coming on faster than ever before. While still sitting down, her cock pushed against her panties, spewing even more of the precum on the floor, then with one flex Elle tore the panties clean off. Her cock now continued growing under desk rapidly, reaching 34 inches in a matter of seconds. With her dick pressing against the bottom of her desk, she flexed again for fun and let her massive cock toss the desk over the next desk in front of her, causing a big crash and splattering globules of precum in an arc in front of her.

"Wow Elle, you're like a cock goddess. Mind if I worship at your temple now?"

"You can in a bit but Allison, mmmmf, you should open the window facing the athletic fields. I don't want to grab my dick to move it out of the way so I can open the window right now, I'm so sensitive right now I might cum just from that. And unless you want to be in a semen aquarium, I suggest you do it fast."

"Okay, okay Elle. You know, I know you cum a lot, but I think you're exaggerating a bit. I mean, you can definitely fill a room, but I dunno if you could do the stuff you keep saying you can."

Elle raised an eyebrow and turned her dick to Allison.

"You don't believe me? Ok, let's do this a different way. Allison, go stand on that side of the room away from the windows. We can play a game. The object is for you to open the windows to stop this room from being submerged."

"Well as much as I'd love to rub and lick your dick right now...I kind of just want to do what you want too. And I'd love to prove your cockiness wrong."

Elle started rubbing her cock. Her meatrod at full size had already been spewing out enough precum to cover the floor of the whole room. Allison looked at the floor now and at Elle's massive cum cannon and realized she may be about to be proven wrong.  
"Ok....mmmm...Allison....are you....uhh...ready...oh god I feel like I'm gonna overflow...here it is!"

Allison could see the cumvein expand tremendously to accommodate the first shot's size and was suddenly blasted by an overwhelming deluge of Elle's output. Elle was flexing for this first shot to impress Allison, but hadn't even expected the first shot to be as huge and continuous as this. It was like a fire hose of cum, filling the large classroom to her knees as Allison struggled to get to her feet after being knocked over by the initial blast. Finally, with a sigh, Elle's first shot ended with the classroom filled up to the desks. Allison had just the briefest moment to surface and paddle to the side before Elle began to shoot her second shot. Elle was crying in bliss, her body experiencing incredible pleasure at the release of the backlog. And it was still just the backlog, since her balls continued to have the overfilled pain.

Allison frantically paddled towards the other side of the room, being aided by the fact that the tide of cum in the room was coming from behind her, where Elle's cum was all landing. As the cum reached halfway up the windows, Allison managed to open a window. A waterfall of cum surged out, and Allison sighed a breath of relief. However, Elle abruptly moaned as the volume of her outpouring suddenly increased, her cock expanding even more to accommodate the flow. The level of cum continued to rise despite the open window, which simply couldn't flush out the cum quickly enough. Allison swum to the other windows quickly to open them as well. Luckily, that proved to be enough to drain the room quickly enough.

"Ok Elle, you win. I don't even know how you can come that much."

Elle managed to respond through her incredible orgasm haze:

"Allison, I hate to say it but I'm still full of cum. I think I'm just MMMFFF finishing most of the backed up cum. I feel like I can shoot much, much more. And faster, I've been holding back a bit to give you a chance. Being this backed up, I could've filled the room with the first shot if I'd wanted to. Drowning myself in my own cum isn't exactly my idea of a good time though..."

"Jesus, where are you gonna put all that?" Allison looked out the window to see the cum rolling out over the football field. "I think you might have to stop, Elle. I mean, this is school we're talking about."

"It's too late for that now."

Elle turned her massive dick slowly, covering Allison again in the process, to face the window and pushed her cock out through the opening.

"Ahh, now I think I can really let loose."

Elle's cock seemed to get bigger and bigger as her tight ass flexed as hard as she could. The new cum load she fired was absolutely massive, the tsunami covering the football field, the soccer field, and expanding to the tennis courts. Allison finally couldn't stop resisting the cum (nor did she really want to ) and waded as fast as she could through the cum lake to lick and rub Elle's unbelievable appendage. Elle moaned and shot load after load after load with her eyes closed. She needed this. Society may not appreciate it, but she needed to satisfy herself sometimes too. After all, wasn't she a superior lifeform anyway? Why shouldn't she cum whenever she wanted? Maybe she should just cover the town with a massive sperm bath and be queen of the orgies. Her mind ran wild in her orgasm's primal frenzy. She felt her balls reach about halfway empty and opened her eyes to see how much she had cum. There was no more green grass to be seen on all the athletic fields, just huge mounds of cum everywhere, centered on the football field where most of her cum had been landing and flowing from. Now it was beginning to leak into the parking lot.

Elle suddenly realized she didn't want her car to be ruined and without really thinking she pulled her dick out of the window and waded through the cum to the closed classroom door, Allison continuing to pleasure her the whole way as her even-larger-than normally cock continued its spray. Elle just flexed a little to fire the cum with some more velocity and it blew open the classroom's door, letting the cum lake in the classroom run into the hallway. Elle now tore off the rest of her clothes, letting her proud bosom stand freely despite being dwarfed by her dick, and pointed her dick into the hallway. Ahhhhhh, she thought. Now she could just fill the school up instead of ruining her car. She loved her mini cooper...apparently enough to do what she told herself she absolutely couldn't do earlier that day.

Her balls may have been half full, but since Elle had stopped cumming hard as she could while she switched targets, they had worked overtime to bring her balls back to 2/3s full...maybe even as much as 3/4s. Elle smirked despite herself as she felt her incredible balls refill her reservoir as much as they could. They just didn't know what they wanted, she thought to herself. First they want her to empty them out, and now they don't want to ever be empty. Despite this being the best orgasm she had ever felt though, Elle knew she had to finish it soon. Whether or not she could "weakly" orgasm for hours, she didn't want to be here long enough to get in trouble. She flexed as hard as she could again, knocking over a line of lockers and shattering a glass window in a classroom door with her suddenly augmented semen salvo. She could feel her balls draining faster than they could refill again and happily smiled in a daze as her cum rushed down the hallway, going down the stairs of the school and going in every direction it could. Just to make sure cum stayed mostly in the school and didn't flow out too much, she strode with a sexy swagger down the hallway and blew each classroom door open to fill it to the overflowing brim before moving on.

Eventually running out of 2nd floor classrooms, she dragged the now unconscious Allison through he cum river flowing downstairs to give the 1st floor classrooms the same treatment. At this point, everyone had probably evacuated, so she wasn't in danger of being discovered, hopefully. Her balls heaved mightily as they almost reached the end of the line. Elle felt like she had one good shot left in her though, and decided to give the principal's office a logistical nightmare of a caliber they hadn't yet experienced. Her balls spent for now, she flexed her massive dick a few times to wiggle it up and down for fun. It had grown even bigger during her huge orgasm, but it was back to its friendly 34 inches now. She resisted the urge to play with her dick a bit more, as fun as it was, and let it sink back to its tiny size. She could already feel her balls refilling, and she didn't think it would be wise to stay hard any longer.

Elle had strategically left the locker room unfilled, although "unfilled" given the state of the rest of the school basically meant that she was only up to her shins in her output. She reached down and picked up a handful before giving it a little taste. Delicious. Wow, she thought to herself, she could feed a starving country with this. Well, maybe as long as they were told it was porridge or something. Back to the task at hand, Elle switched into her own gym clothes to cover her naked body and dragged Allison back out to the front of the school.

After walking out a side door and accidentally letting out a river of cum that way, Allison made her way around to the front of the school. There she saw some of the students had stuck around after the evacuation.

"Omigosh, Elle! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened! I was in the locker room and Allison fainted when this weird stuff slid into the room. I stayed put for a while since I was afraid, but I figured it'd be safe now."

"It was like, totally crazy. It must have been some kind of chemical leak from under the school. I heard some of the staff say they'd need a ton of time and cleaning crews to even begin to clean it all up."

"Oh well, I guess we'll get some time off school then."

"I know, right? It's gonna be an unexpected vacation!"

Elle smiled back as Allison started to wake up and groggily yawn.

"Oh, I'd better get Allison home. Cya!"

"Later, Elle."

Allison looked over at the school before sitting down in Elle's Mini Cooper.

"Jeez, Elle. It wouldn't hurt to hold back a little, would it?"

"You don't know what it's like, I had already held back for a WEEK!"

"I hope we don't get in trouble for this..."

"Well, we aren't yet. I think we'll be fine, no one will know it was me anyway."

"You know, maybe you should find a better outlet for your output, Elle. Not to mention, we shouldn't let you get this backed up again."

"I'm all ears."

Ch. 5

"Alright Elle, I've got the perfect plan."

"You said that this morning, and you remember what happened then..."

Elle was, of course, referring to Allison's great "plan" of getting Elle horny then telling her to relieve herself into her family's swimming pool. It was empty for cleaning at the time, but Elle thought Allison would know better than to think it would be enough. Just to spite her, Elle sat down and patiently let the precum bursting from her erect cock fill the pool by itself before bringing her boner back down. Even though it was only the morning after emptying herself out at the school, Elle already had a case of blue balls thanks to Allison.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, this time I've got it! My family has a private beach we co-own with a bunch of other relatives. Nobody but us is going to be off school this week, since a certain person's lack of restraint gave us a vacation."

"You don't sound too happy about me giving us a free vacation. Shouldn't you be more thankful for my hard work, Al?"

"Don't you mean hard cock? And of course I'm happy, it's just I hope they don't make us buy new books and stuff. I mean the school was stuffed pretty full of your semen, who knows if they'll be able to clean it off everything."

Elle involuntarily let out a little moan as she thought back to releasing herself.

"Al, goddammit. There you go again, stop getting me turned on if you don't have somewhere for me to unload. Don't make me fill your house up."

"I already said we can go to this private beach! C'mon, I'll drive."

"Ok sounds good. I can feel my balls...well...we should hurry."

Elle's cock hadn't gone entirely flaccid this time, and wasn't getting smaller than around 8 inches. With her balls denied, her cock had begun to spit out precum and a little trail of the stuff followed her as she walked to the car. Allison drove off as soon as Elle got in.

"How far is the beach, Al?"

"Eh, maybe 30 minutes?"

"Ok. Just so you know, the car might be a little wet by then. I can't stop my balls from letting precum out, not when they've been teased like this."'

Allison looked over to see Elle's shorts beginning to look soaked.

"How am I supposed to drive with you spurting like that? Do you know how hard it is to concentrate with your juices around?"

"Well, not personally, but I have some idea. And I already said I can't help it! Remember how much of this stuff my body makes? I thought letting loose at school yesterday would be enough for a while, but I feel like I'm bursting all over again. I already knew my balls have been developing more and more over the past few weeks, but it's happening faster than I realized."

"You're such a freak, Elle...but you're a really sexy freak. Have you thought of going to doctors about this? You could probably make a fortune from being studied, there can't be anyone else like you out there."

"I have to say, it's tempting. Especially if they let me cum a lot...."

Elle's dick throbbed a bit and grew to 10 inches. The precum flow increased as well, starting to cover her seat.

"Omigod, Al. What is with you and turning me on."

"Hey, that was your own fault."

They bantered back and forth for the rest of the ride, though Al found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes on the road and off the sizable bulge in Elle's shorts. Elle's balls began to ache more, since the precum pooling on the floor of the car was only a tiny fraction of the jism being generated and stored in her swelling internal balls. Elle placed her hands on her abdomen where her balls pushed out, feeling them throb with their liquid potential.

"We're here, Elle."

"Good. I think we might need to clean up the car later though."

Elle opened the door and precum rushed out the door to the sand where the car was parked, covering the whole area she was stepping out into. She stepped out regardless, since the sand basically just made it muddy rather than wet, and looked out over the wide expanse of the beach.

"Hey, Al. Not gonna lie, I feel even more full than yesterday right now."

Elle started pulling her shorts off her slim legs.

"I thought yesterday you were all backed up from not cumming for a whole week. How could you be more "full" now?"

"I told you before, I'm having some sort of second puberty. My semen production and capacity is growing all the time. Plus, you turned me on earlier so my balls have been practically surging with the stuff."

Elle finished slipping her shorts off. She hadn't been wearing panties anyway today, not that they would be able to disguise her rapidly hardening shaft.

"Elle...can I service you now? I just want to be your cock-servant, I've held back for the whole drive..."

"Of course, come here and pleasure me. It's your fault my balls hurt right now, so it's your responsibility to make sure they're completely emptied."

Allison shed her shirt and bra quickly and began rubbing her C cups along the underside of the massive dick. The sensation caused Elle to moan and let more and more precum out, drenching Allison. Finally, Elle's penis reached its normal boner size of 34 inches. Elle felt a little more blood rush in, to her surprise, and saw her dick grow a bit more to 36 inches before stopping. She knew her dick had grown even bigger yesterday at the school during her orgasm, but she just assumed that her boner would stay the same when not cumming. It made sense to her that her dick would be growing along with her balls, though obviously the growth was much more slight compared to the quantum leap in how much she came now compared to before her newest development.

Thinking about her balls made her realize they felt like they were on fire. Now that she had a boner again, her balls knew the time for release was soon. Precum began pouring out more forcefully, through the sand proved to be a great impediment to it getting everywhere. Maybe Allison's beach idea was pretty good after all.

"Hey Allison, should I blow my whole load into the ocean or should I put some on the beach? I kind of want to see how quickly I can cover the beach."

"Mmnn, Elle...the beach is 2 miles long. It should be fine to cover the beach, the ocean will wash it off anyway since it's low tide."

"Ohhh, ahh ok. I think I'm gonna cum soon. You might wanna stand back this time, I'm not holding back my first shot this time."

Allison moved around to behind Elle, to caress her bountiful breasts and lick her neck. Elle was taken aback and suddenly taken over the edge by this, abruptly flexing her ass and cock hard and launching her first liquid offering down the beach. It went on and on.

"Oh god, Allison. This is so fantastic, I love my balls sometimes. Mmmnf, ah there's the end of the first shot."

The constant stream had ended, and it was clear this first shot dwarfed her first shot at the school the day before. It had covered ¼ of the beach in a layer of cum that had begun to mix with the sand to make cum-mud.

"Ahhh, here comes the next one!"

Elle flexed again, feeling unnatural amounts of cum flow up her cock and shoot out onto the beach. Elle flexed more and more, feeling her cock expand again as the flow of her output increased to match her balls' insistent need to empty themselves. Elle had her eyes closed with a grin on her face. This was the best feeling in the world. She felt that her balls were still painfully full though, for some reason. Apparently the rate at which she was shooting now was completely sustainable for her balls. Elle opened her eyes and saw the whole half of the beach she had been facing was now not only covered with cum-mud, but also a whole other layer of cum on top that flowed on top of the cum-mud downhill to the ocean. Elle realized she needed to cum faster if she wanted to stop, and as good as it felt, this WAS Allison's family beach so she shouldn't make things too bad.

Elle let her arousal build inside her and flexed her dick even harder to try and make it grow. Sure enough, more blood flowed in and it had another little growth spurt. Elle was in too much of an orgasm daze to know how big it was now, but she did know her cumblasting was now unparalleled. She made her throbbing fire hose expel liquid as hard as she could. Sure enough, her balls began emptying. She turned to the other side of the beach, as the beach she had been facing was now overflowing. With only two long shots of her juice deluge, her incredible body had overflowed that side too. Oh well, she thought. So much for the beach being enough. She turned her dick to face the ocean and kept flexing. Her balls pumped so hard Elle could feel her whole lower body vibrating. She covered the water with her output until her balls were only a 1/5 full of their copious seed, but then Allison suddenly realized the whole beach was ruined.

"Unnng...hey Elle! What the heck! Why can't you have some self-control, look at the beach. I thought you'd mostly shoot into the ocean and...my god your cock is HUGE right now. Anyway, you were supposed to just put enough on the beach for it to be washed away easily. Now it'll take weeks for the tide to clean it up!"

"Not right now, Al...mmmmm...I'm almost done."

"No, seriously Elle. You need to stop."

Allison pulled Elle's arm to turn her around, prompting Elle to clamp down on her muscles to prevent blowing Allison away with her high velocity cum.

"Allison, what are you doing. Don't you know I have to finish now or...oh god it's too late...ahh but it feels so good."

Elle was of course referring to her balls refilling at incredible speed. Even more than before, she could FEEL her balls pumping themselves back up even faster. They were taking advantage of Elle being forced to stop herself to talk to Allison, and Elle could feel her satisfaction at almost finishing her load slipping away.

"Elle, seriously just get a handle on yourself. Surely you've cum enough."

"Allison, don't interrupt me like that again if you want me to stop. Just in the time I've had to stop for you, my balls have made literally thousands of gallons. Unnnnnnngf, I can't hold it anymore. My muscles are..."

Elle quickly turned back to the ocean, her massively engorged dick turning red from the building pressure from her now ½ full balls. Almost immediately, her cock blasted the shot she had been holding back. Allison was probably irritated, but there was no stopping her now. She NEEDED to finish this load. Elle was trying to release everything as fast as she could, but despite cumming at a constant rate she felt the rate of her balls emptying begin to slow. She was back down to ¼ full, but even as she moaned and flexed out her limitless liquid onto the now-white ocean in front of her, her balls refused to empty below that. Gradually, she began to feel her balls refilling very slowly.

Elle was simultaneously horrified and aroused by her rapid development. In the space of this epic orgasm, her balls had evolved to now produce enough jism that even her enlarged dick couldn't shoot fast enough to empty her cum forge. Unless...her dick had developed in the same time as well. Elle flexed her cock even harder than she had before, so much that it almost hurt. As it spat its output up, her dick confirmed her hypothesis and grew another few inches, her cumvein widening. Elle grinned. Now she was in business. She pushed her dick down to blow her load at her new maximum efficiency, pointing her rod at the waves right in front her. The sheer force of the new salvo parted the water for several hundred feet as each blast surged through. The ocean level had definitely risen in the area, the artificial high tide being provided by Elle's monster cum.

Allison watched in amazement as Elle's cock grew and fired powerful streams through the waves. This was unbelievable, even compared to yesterday. She didn't know how long Elle was going to keep developing like this, but this had long since entered the realm of the impossible. As scary as Elle's sexual might was, Allison couldn't help but be turned on by the whole display and fingered herself relentlessly.

Elle finally felt her reservoir's end, and flexed one last time to make sure. Her cock still dripped the cum left in her system, but she sighed long and hard in her afterglow. Her face was flushed and sweaty from her exertions. She turned around and walked up the strip of the beach that she had initially cum from, the only part of the beach that wasn't covered in at least a foot of cum. Allison sat in the sand, flushed from her own exertions. Elle reached out her hand to help Allison up. They walked back to the car, and Elle's dick slowly got smaller. They opened the trunk of the car and sat down together.

"Sorry Al. This really is getting out of control."

"No shit. They should use you for stopping forest fires or something."

"Haha. But seriously, I think I might go see a doctor about it tomorrow. It'd be one thing if it were manageable, but it really isn't. Even now, I can feel my balls replenishing everything I just shot out. And it'll be more next time."

"Jeez, Elle. What would it take to satisfy you completely? And for that matter, how long until you can do what you just did at the beach again?"

Elle smirked.

"I could do it again right now if I wanted."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not quite full again yet, but I wouldn't need to be. Once I get turned on, my balls go crazy so I'd just need to not cum as hard as I can for a bit until I was bursting, then go full blast."

"If that's true, couldn't you just alternate between holding back a little and going full blast indefinitely?"

"And where would you want me to try that out? Now you see the problem I had with you interrupting me earlier."

"Yeah, I think I understand now."

"Oh, by the way...I'm full starting....right about....now."

"Jesus, it's only been a minute or so. Don't tell me you're gonna swamp the car with precum again on the way back."

"No, that's only if I get turned on. I think my balls will always work hard to get back to being full, but it's only when I'm turned on that they overfill themselves, which is when it leaks out. So don't turn me on and we'll be fine."

"It's temping for some reason...but I think you should just go home and schedule an appointment with a doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah. Welp, let's hit the road...after we towel off all the precum left in the car, that is."

Ch.6

Elle told her mom that her body felt awful as soon as she got home. Her mom immediately extended her sympathies.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Just um...growing pains, I guess you could say. But really bad."

"You're about due for a physical anyway. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. It's so odd for you to be off school this time of year, but the school did send out that email about a chemical spill on campus. I suppose it can't be helped."

"Yeah, the spillage was pretty intense from what I saw. Hard to know what could've caused it. Anyway, I'm gonna go lie down."

"Sure thing, take care of yourself sweetie. I'll bring up some hot chocolate in a bit."

As Elle turned to walk away, her balls suddenly swished with cum audibly as they shifted a little. When her mom turned to look, she put her hands on her abdomen and pretended like she had a loud stomach ache. Her mom looked sympathetic.

Once she got up to her room, Elle laid on the bed and pulled her shirt up to look at where her internal balls bulged slightly just below her midriff. She didn't really understand how her body could store as much cum as she shot in such small cum factories, let alone how they could make so much so quickly. Still, her sexual potency was intoxicating to her. She wanted nothing more than to explore her expanding limits and see how much her balls could take before having an actual refractory period, but if today's exploits at the beach were any indication, she'd need a lot of room. She gave her full testes a light tap of affection before pulling her shirt back down.

Elle reached over to her backpack and pulled out her history textbook. The school was emailing mandatory reading during the delays to getting the school back up and running, so it wasn't a complete vacation. Lately while reading history, she liked to imagine what would've happened in the ancient battles they were studying if she had blasted a tidal wave of cum into the fray. Or if she were stationed to protect a castle, she could be used as a much more powerful alternative to boiling oil. Maybe in ancient times, she would have been worshiped as a Goddess after revealing her gifts. Oh well, no use getting too wrapped up in it, she thought. Although she probably wouldn't be worshiped in the traditional sense, she was sure she would cause a stir in the scientific community.

Her mom brought up some hot chocolate, but Elle decided to go to sleep after a bit more reading. After turning the light out and getting comfy, her balls throbbed a bit in annoyance that they wouldn't be emptied any more today. Elle made sure to think of boring things as she went to sleep, she didn't want to get turned on...yet. The last thing Elle wanted was to have a wet dream. She had managed to avoid them ever since her recent development, but she used to get them occasionally. She smiled a bit upon remembering when she thought cleaning up one cum soaked room from an uninhibited wet dream was a big deal. Finally, she fell asleep.

Elle awoke with tremendous morning wood, but at least she hadn't had a wet dream. Her now 37 inch cock tented the covers of her bed so much that the rest of her body barely had any blanket coverage. She flexed it back and forth a few times and giggled at how it looked like a gargantuan sock puppet. Suddenly, a few knocks resounded from the door. Elle had a sharp intake of breath in response, then quickly turned to her side so her dick would lay flat. She quickly arranged the covers and her position so it would like she was stretching her leg rather than a huge penis.

"Come in, mom."

"You have to leave for your appointment in 20 minutes since it's a little far away. Sorry about it being so early, it was the only slot on such short notice. Wow, your legs have gotten really long! You might be having a growth spurt."

"Maybe I am, haha. Anyway, I need to get ready."

"Want me to help you get ready and pick out an outfit?"

Elle's mom walked over to the side of the bed to sit down and pat her wonderful daughter's leg.

"NO, MOM. I mean, just let me snooze for a few more minutes. I'll get ready on my own."

"Goodness! Teenagers certainly love their own space. I'll check on you in 15 minutes."

"Thanks, mom. Sorry."

Elle's dick wilted from her sudden fear of discovery. Nothing kills boners like fear. When her mom left the room and closed the door behind her, she got up and walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower as her softening cock swayed back and forth. She never wore bottoms to bed these days, after her morning wood had literally destroyed a few pairs of panties and pajama pants. After she got out of the shower, she texted Allison, and she received a response quickly.

"gl w/ your doctor stuff. U shud b careful tho, I hav a feeling they mite need a new office after ur done."

Elle chuckled a bit. Allison was probably right...but she got dressed and picked up the address her mom had written down. A little while later and she was sitting in the waiting room. In years past, she had always avoided stripping her panties off by saying she was too shy. The doctor certainly never had any reason to suspect what actually lay beneath because of what looked like just a large clit nub. Finally she was saved from boredom by the nurse's announcement.

"Elle? Is Elle ready to come in?"

"Here."

She stood up and followed her to a room, then sat down to wait for the doctor again. She was getting impatient. Elle wasn't really horny, per say, but she was eager to see if she could release some of the pent up pressure today. Even though she was in a huge hospital right now, she knew it would be unwise to unload from where she was. And anyway â�� her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the doctor.

"Hi...uh...Elle, right?"

"Right."

"I see you called in because you've been experiencing discomfort and pain. Where exactly?"

Elle pointed to her balls, invisible under her clothing.

"Period pains?"

"No, doctor. This is different. I'd like you to take a look at something for me, and give me your professional opinion."

"Sure, that's what I'm here for."

Just to show off a bit, Elle decided to surprise him with her clothes still on. Closing her eyes, she imagined Allison licking and caressing her all over. She let out a small moan. Her dick was growing quickly, already 9 inches and pushing out her panties and skirt. The doctor looked surprised.

"My goodness! Did you have an operation to have that attached to you?"

"Keep watching."

Elle decided to break through and flexed her dick for the first time, ripping her pink and white striped panties off and shoving aside her skirt. The panties now hung on the cockhead and a wet spot was forming as Elle's precum began coming out. The doctor dropped his clipboard in shock, but was spellbound by the growing appendage. 20 inches, 25 inches, then Elle flexed a surge of blood and precum in, blowing the panties off her cock and bringing her dick to 34 inches. Finishing off its growth, the indomitable rod inched further and further until hitting 38 inches. Elle marveled at how it had already grown since her morning wood. Precum had been pooling on the floor below where Elle was sitting, but now it spread to cover the whole floor. It was too late for the poor doctor's pheromone-addled psyche now. Elle realized she had completely forgotten about her juices' potent effects in her eagerness to show off. Woops.

The doctor reached into his pants and began jacking off as fast as could, cumming in seconds. He then fainted from the unprecedented intensity of his orgasm. Elle smirked. He called that cumming? A little stain in his pants. Pathetic. Elle wanted to cum badly now, as her precum flow surged more and more. It had now gone under the door into the hallway. She didn't want to be recognized though, so she walked over to the table. She had to push her dick to the side so she could reach over the table to grab a surgical hat, mask, and gown. She put them on quickly and looked in the mirror. Only her eyes were visible now, she would probably be ok. Feeling her balls begin their swelling and aching from being denied immediate release, she knew she'd have to unload soon. Fortunately, even though she was turned on she didn't think she was horny enough to accidentally cum...yet.

She opened the door of the room and walked swiftly out. Her dick immediately began filling the hallway hungrily. Down the hallway from her, a nurse suddenly came out of another room. Elle was so surprised, she flexed her dick and launched a man sized glob of precum all over her. The nurse crumpled to the ground, moaning. Elle quickly moved past her to the waiting room where she came in. A few people were sitting down reading magazines, but her wildly wobbling dick sprayed tiny portions of its potential all over them. She kept moving out the door and to the elevators. A few people were waiting in the area, but she deliberately flexed her engorged cock at them. She wanted to get to the top. DING. One of the elevators arrived, with a few people inside. Elle heedlessly let more of her precum out at them, and they collapsed. She quickly entered the elevator and hit the top floor...35. Her juices were already filling the elevator. Just as she reached the top, the alarm sounded for too much weight in the elevator. The doors opened and the knee-high amount of cum flowed out onto the 35th floor.

Elle's balls felt more than full, more than overfull, more filled than ever before. The amount of precum pouring through her cumvein had increased to match, but it was hardly a fraction of what Elle knew she had in store. She made her way to the stairs, to the roof. She needed release. Just one flight of stairs left . She needed to cum. Elle could see the door to the roof. She needed release. The door was locked. She needed to cum, She needed to cumsheneededtocumsheneededtocum. Elle couldn't hold it anymore. She felt like a dam built for a reservoir of water, except the water was now overflowing over the top, the sides, and was too much to contain. Elle reached down and began jacking off. She moaned over and over, she couldn't help it. She couldn't be expected to hold it longer than this. She felt the sensation approaching, but kept the good sense to point her excited dick at the locked door. It wouldn't be locked for long.

WOOSH-CRACK. Elle's first shot impacted the door and blew it clean off its hinges. The rest of the first shot sailed out the door and flew over the roof to the ground. As soon as the first shot concluded, Elle went through the door and turned around, pointing her dick into the stairwell. Her second shot erupted, rushing down the stairs to the bottom of the building. Her balls hadn't diminished at all from this paltry display. Elle knew this, and began letting her cock engorge more and more. If last time was any indication, she knew she'd have to battle her balls with the largest dick size she could muster to stand a chance. He dick grew massive as more and more cum exploded out, filling the stairwell. Still, her balls didn't feel any less overfilled than before she began to cum. The stairwell was now full. Cum began flowing out onto the roof from the 35 floors of completely semen filled stairwell. Elle angrily turned her cock to the elevator shaft's roof doors. A single blast blew them open and Elle walked over while continuing to flex her dick to greater sizes. Her mind was 50% sexually gratified bliss and 50% worry over how this would be resolved.

Elle's balls finally began giving way. She was as big as she was for her finale at the beach the day before, and the jets she was firing were not only filling the elevator shaft, but forcing open the elevator doors on each floor of the hospital. At first, the level of cum in the elevator shaft was accelerating incredibly rapidly, but the shaft began to drain into more and more floors. Happy that this container might prove more sufficient than the few moments provided by the stairwell, Elle let her body become a conduit for her ludicrous output. Her balls drained gradually more slowly, however. Sensing that something similar to what happened at the beach might happen, Elle flexed hard to make her hyper aroused cock grow slightly just as her balls' output grew. While they continued to drain at a slow pace, at least they weren't refilling. Elle had a new problem though; the hospital had now completely overflowed.

Cum was racing down hallways out of the first floor onto the street and breaking windows that couldn't handle the pressure of the cum tide. The elevator shaft couldn't drain faster than Elle could shoot her immense load, and Elle knew she wasn't any less than ½ full. Avoiding refilling so far had kept this orgasm more manageable than at the beach. Elle gave up on the hospital, It was clearly insufficient. She swung her dick around to point at the street level parking lot from her vantage point on the roof. Car alarms went off like crazy as the high velocity semen caved in countless car roofs. One long shot filled the parking lot, and the cum began to flow onto the street. Elle didn't care at this point and just kept shooting in her feverish attempt to sate her balls. Cum flowed down the street, stopping traffic, and into the park across the street from the hospital. Elle could feel her balls beginning to flag, so she redoubled her efforts to feel that comforting satisfaction she craved.

Finally, with a final climactic heave, Elle launched the remains of her ball's contents onto the road. Even the park across the street, as large as a golf course, was being covered by the cum that kept flowing from the parking lot, the road, and the hospital. Elle let out a sigh, but for some reason she didn't feel the satisfaction she craved. She had cum to completion, but it wasn't enough. Not this time. Maybe because Allison wasn't here this time to hold her back, to tell her when was enough. But she wanted more. Her cock was still fully hard and hadn't flagged a bit, despite Elle not actively flexing. Her balls didn't even have a drop left right after her final blast, but now she felt them refilling. Refilling wasn't a strong enough word, they were resurging with incredible speed. Even with the sheer speed of replenishment though, her capacity was so huge that it still wasn't instant. 1/5 full, 1/4 full...Elle stood there panting from how intense her balls felt. She wasn't going to wait until they were full, though. There was no need to, with her supreme cum creators. She walked over to the other side of the hospital, and jacked off her unrepentant cock while facing off this relatively un-cum-covered side. She felt her second orgasm coming on easily, with her balls just reaching ½ full of their seed.

Firing an absolutely massive first blast, Elle realized her cock was just as huge as it had been earlier, in the height of her first orgasm. However, now Elle wanted to completely dry herself out. She wanted to be able to say "I don't want to cum again right now." Every other time she had cum in the last few weeks, she had wanted to go again right away. Well now was the time. She eased back a bit, the velocity still enough to dent cars and blow everything not nailed down below her. But by easing back and not flexing hard, her balls took up the slack and continued surging back to being achingly full. 2/3 full, ¾ full, even as she blasted more and more, her balls easily outperformed her huge dick. As her balls suddenly hit full status, Elle involuntarily felt her cum stream augmented substantially. Instead of worrying about filling her balls and shooting some out, now her balls only had to match Elle's relatively lazy output while sitting on her brand new vast cum reserve.

Now Elle flexed as hard as she could, the roads in front her already overflowing went from cum rivers to cum floods. Cars were carried away on the current, thousands of people made delirious or unconscious by her special semen's sexual power. A news chopper flew in nearby the hospital, and she almost lazily aimed her next cum salvo at the helicopter. The constant stream not only covered the chopper, but caused it to land safely in the cushion of the cum river. Just since it was a fun target, she used her long range streams to push the mostly-submerged chopper back and forth until it was washed away. This was a great spot to unload, though Elle. She was in a central part of the city, so she didn't really need to move while her cum flowed constantly out along the roads. Her balls reached ½ full, and she eased off. She got this hugely pleasurable sensation separate from cumming when her balls were replenishing, almost as if she was cumming in two different ways at once. Not only that, the feeling of her body's abilities being used the way they were meant to be used rather than constantly holding back her potential aroused her tremendously. Full again, she flexed back to full blast.

The city center wasn't very well equipped to deal with a crisis like this, and with the police station's front doors blocked by the cum river as it rushed past, there wasn't much anyone could do about it until it ended. Meanwhile, Elle's eternally rolling orgasm continued. She could barely think about non-cum related things now; her entire consciousness was seeking gratification that she couldn't reach. Over the ebbs and flows of cum, she was becoming a master of controlling her cum flow as she manipulated how full she was to see how each sensation differed. Just to put herself on edge, she came herself down to a fraction away from being empty and tried to keep herself there as long as she could without fully unleashing. Finally, she couldn't endure being so close to empty any longer, and her cock flexed greatly on its own to fire the last shot of her seemingly endless second orgasm. The shot landed on a few houses within sight and caved in their roofs. Her entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat from her labors. She didn't know how long she had been cumming but it had been at least an hour judging by the position of the sun. Elle sighed and wiped her forehead.

It still wasn't enough. Her cock didn't go soft. Her balls were even faster than before in their resurgence. Her libido wasn't sated. Elle was a little shocked, how was she supposed to deal with her seemingly infinite flow? Well, she wasn't giving up yet. She had come this far, and she was going to see it through. After all, there might not be a next time given the fact that she was on the verge of flooding the entire city. Her balls were already half full again, and precum began spilling out over the edge of the still decently cum-free roof. Elle jacked off roughly and unceremoniously. Time wasted not cumming was more time taken to reach her limit. As the white noise came back to her pleasure-fried brain for the third time, she noticed the hospital had mostly drained the cum she had initially filled it with. Elle turned back to the elevator shaft, dick ready to change that. Elle moaned as she launched a few excessive shots that filled the elevator and hospital back to overflowing before turning her dick back to the main road.

Elle figured that she shouldn't let her balls refill at all anymore. Nothing but full blast from now on. Her shots into the hospital hadn't been at maximum though, and she had to walk a bit back to the edge of the roof to return to her ideal vantage point. Though she had started this orgasm at half full, her balls had taken that time to fill her to the brim once again. Elle wasted no time in flexing hard, her cock growing a little more and her output exploding. She could see the level of cum in the streets begin to run over the houses in the area. There weren't many high rises in the city other than the hospital she stood on, and the city center sat in a large valley with two exits. Gradually, the huge cum torrent was submerging all the shorter buildings and beginning to flow as one river out one the south end of the valley rather than through individual streets. Elle came for ages, but she could feel her indomitable balls almost empty. Upon finishing their contents, Elle immediately began jacking off again. Her balls refilled faster than even her maximum flow just moments earlier, but they were beginning to hurt. And it wasn't the overflowing ache Elle was used to. Maybe she was almost there.

Elle could see the valley becoming little more than a cum lake. From where she stood, the level of cum in the city center was at the 9th or 10th story of the hospital. She relentlessly fired her loads, frantic in her search for sexual contentment. After her balls were full, her maximum was enough to start draining them. It looked like they were running out of steam. Elle emptied her balls as quickly as she could. The cum was now was at the 12th story of the hospital for a mile around. Emptied, Elle jacked off again. Her balls were struggling now, but they managed to get her ¾ full before stopping their cycle of renewal. Elle had a wide smile on her face now. This could be it. The cum was now at the 15th story of the hospital around, even as it drained into the lower cum level areas of the valley which were all at least 10 stories high by now. Finally her cock ran out of cum to spew. Her loveshaft was red from its exertions, but as this orgasm ended it started going soft for the first time. Elle felt it, the satisfaction. She didn't want to cum again right now. In fact, she didn't even think she could. She did feel a bit dizzy though, she hadn't eaten much today and she felt tired now. She staggered over to the entry to the stairwell, where the top was dry, and sat down on the floor.

Elle pulled up her shirt to look at her balls, but they were deflated and showed no signs of refilling. A huge sigh escaped her lips. That had been amazing. She couldn't believe she had basically submerged a small city though, it seemed crazy. Fortunately, her house was in a suburb to the north. The people living in suburbs to the south were probably encountering the cum flood flowing from the city by now. Her stomach growled. Elle reached over to the cum in the stairwell and put a handful of it in her mouth. Still as delicious as it had been at the school. She had a few more mouthfuls and felt a little better, but her fatigue set in and she fell asleep.

She woke up 30 minutes or so later, to her phone ringing. It was her mom. Elle answered it.

"Oh my goodness, Elle! Are you alright? Apparently there's been some kind of new chemical spill that flooded the city, and I wasn't sure if you were ok!"

"I'm ok Mom. This stuff is everywhere though, I'm not sure how to get back home."

"I'm just glad you're alright. The news is saying that rescue helicopters are coming from the next city over. I'll call them and let them know to pick you up. Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof of the hospital. I ran up here once I saw it starting. I think it turned out to be a pretty safe spot."

"Ok, perfect. Be ready for the helicopter! Talk to you later, sweetie."

Elle sighed as she closed the phone. Well, at least she wouldn't be stuck here. Her phone beeped, there was a new caller. Allison. Oh boy.

"Elle, what were you thinking!"

"I...I wasn't. I got horny at the doctor's and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop myself."

"Well this is serious now! It's not just an empty school or a beach, this is a city! I guess you went to the doctor's today to get noticed by the scientific community, but don't you think this is a little much? If you own up to it, you'll have more attention than just a bunch of researchers."

"Allison, I feel so satisfied right now though. I just have a smile plastered on my face. I don't think it's fair for my body to be like this and for you to expect me not to want this amazing afterglow again. I'd do it again Allison. My balls are empty. Do you know what it's like to have this kind of thing held back for weeks?"

"Obviously not, I'm a normal person. If you have to do this again, do it somewhere without people and property to affect. You know better, Elle. You're still my best friend, but you can't get too out of touch with people just because you're a sexual goddess."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Allison. You're right. I won't say 'as usual' because you're usually wrong. Hah. But this time you're right. I'll see you later."

Soon after Elle closed her phone, she heard helicopter rotors for the 2nd time that day. She walked out to the roof, still in her surgery get-up. They threw down a rope ladder for her to climb into the chopper with. Once she was in, it turned and flew off to the north. Looking out the side, she saw other rescue crews wearing gas masks arriving around the city by helicopter. The men in the helicopter asked her if she was alright.

"I've never been better. This whole thing is pretty scary though, isn't it?"

They agreed.

She climbed out of the helicopter and down the ladder to the street in front of her house. The chopper flew away as soon as she was on the ground. Her mom rushed out to hug her and gush about how happy she was that Elle was okay. Elle just said she was hungry and tired. After eating several courses of food and drinking tons of water, Elle went up to take another nap. About an hour later, she woke up to a familiar sensation. Her balls were refilling.

Ch.7

Elle rolled onto her back. Her nap had left her feeling refreshed, her balls included. Still...something was different now. She could always feel how quickly her balls were generating cum, and her balls were now happily making cum even faster than they had earlier that day. However, the weird thing was that her balls' capacity wasn't being filled nearly as fast despite her cum creation being faster. Had her capacity increased much more than her generation? Maybe her balls were like a muscle, and she had given them their first real workout earlier. Suddenly she felt her cum generation skyrocket, her lower body throbbing and swishing audibly. Well, looks like the cum making matched the capacity now. But still, she could feel how absolutely massive her reservoir was. Keeping the workout metaphor, she guessed this was like the flab of her cum factories being turned into muscle for the first time. She shuddered as her balls reached full again. God, this wasn't even comparable to before. 5 times? 10 times as much? Her balls pushed out her skin more than they ever had before, looking twice as big now. Elle wondered idly if her dick had followed suit, but knew better than to get herself hard right now with her newly enhanced balls so full.

Elle came downstairs for a snack and turned on the TV. Of course, they were running a story on the flooded city. They had a helicopter providing an overhead view of the extent of the still-spreading deluge. They had brought in bulldozers to try clearing roads now that liquid had spread out enough to be at a lower level, but they were making slow progress. According to the rescue teams, a few people had been injured by collapsing roofs and car accidents but there were no deaths. Elle was thankful for that, at least. All the interviews were carried out far from the flood itself though, of course, because the air of the city center was so densely filled with pheromones that anyone not in a gas mask was barely capable of rational thought. They were calling it a "chemical spill of unprecedented scale" and said that scientists were taking samples of it to find out exactly what it was composed of. Seeing the evidence of her huge load earlier made Elle's balls throb. She quickly turned off the TV. She definitely wasn't about to explore her new limits in her house.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll be back later."

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready for when you're back."  
Elle's balls throbbed again. Her body wanted another work out. She drove off, with a proper destination in mind. She lived near a mountain range, but with no snow right now there would be no one there. 20 minutes later, she had arrived at the top of a mountain road. She stepped out of the car and looked out. She had made sure that the valley in front of the mountain wasn't connected to where she lived. Her balls throbbed even more insistently now, and she felt her precum flow begin. Even with her dick still small, it was like a hose. Her panties were instantly filled to bursting as cum ran out the sides and down her legs. For once, she wanted these panties to survive, so she quickly slipped them off a leg before her cock could tear them off. Her cock was growing faster and faster. 20 inches, 30 inches, 40 inches. She moaned as she could feel it continue. 45 inches, 46. She had emptied herself out earlier today to stop her problem from getting worse, but it had definitely gotten worse on its own. Precum now surged out of her massive cockhead as intensely as her actual cumming had been at the yoga studio a few weeks ago. It already began running down the slope in an ever growing pile. Her balls, despite flooding a city only hours before, were anxious to show off how incredible their new prowess was. Elle intended to discover just that, as she pulled her penis up to lick the top side of it and rub feverish along the sides. More and more precum came out, an absurd prelude to what she knew would dwarf this morning. Before long, she felt her orgasm approaching. Her cock began expanding even more to accommodate the first shot and the sheer size of it made Elle let out a short scream as she came.

Her cock blasted out over the slope in front of her, covering it in seconds. Trees were overturned and carried downhill by the avalanche of Elle's first shot. It went on and on, covering the entire slope in front of her down into the valley. Finally, it ended. Her balls hadn't reduced in size in the slightest and were actually feeling more overfilled than when she had started. Elle knew the drill, and let her cock grow far beyond what it had been before for the second shot. It filled the valley with its increased output, a several mile stretch of road. The cum began running into a neighboring valley. Elle felt her huge dick grow again for the third shot, getting closer to her maximum. The neighboring valley was now full. Elle's dick felt fully engorged to her, over 100 inches at least. However even at this size, she was only reducing her ball's reservoir by a slow trickle with each shot. But at least she was reducing them somewhat, she thought to herself. Allison would hate that she was doing this, but at this point she had become a terraforming force. She had to have this body for a reason, and she had decided to use it for that reason. She groaned as she felt the force of the cum being expelled continue to increase. She had now filled several of the valleys in the mountain range, but her balls had only just finished getting through the overflowing part.

Elle reached down and rubbed and squeezed where her balls pushed out defiantly. They answered her by firing even more quickly, finally bringing her below full slightly. She used her left hand to squeeze her balls in alternation and her right hand kept jacking off a tiny portion of her titanic flesh rod. Elle's cum now filled the mountain range and began flowing out into the plains. She felt ¾ full now, but confident in her ability to reduce her stored cum. It covered the plains, filling houses and carrying away cattle, cars, and crops. It ran into a lake, leaving no water visible. ½ full. The plains were surrounded by mountain ranges on all sides, so the cum began to fill up the entire region. Elle cum surged out, many times greater then her previous orgasms. Just as her balls were reaching empty, she paused slightly to see the plains region completely filled. Hundreds of feet of cum piled up for 50 square miles, an ocean rimmed by mountains. As she looked out, distracted, she felt her balls already half full again. She was curious what would happen if she kept cumming into the plains, so she renewed her blasts wholeheartedly. When her balls finally emptied without distractions, cum now flowed over the smaller mountain ranges into other plains.

Elle sighed as her orgasm ended, but of course her balls didn't even take the time to sigh. They were becoming the consummate cum making machines, already 2/3 full in moments. In the brief time before they were full again, Elle jacked herself off back so that her orgasm would coincide with being completely refilled. Soon, the neighboring plains around the mountain ranges were filled. The towns and cities in them were completely covered by the new oceans Elle's peerless balls easily made. She could feel her whole body becoming more toned from how intense her shooting was. Her cum poured out like a biblical flood, and yet her dick grew more engorged little by little just as her balls continued to develop further. Even in its massive state, her cock wasn't capable of expelling enough cum to empty herself out without Elle massaging and squeezing her balls. Only with that coaxing was she able to drain herself, and whenever she gave her hands a break her flow would slow and her balls would greedily fill themselves back up. After several refillings mid orgasm, her second load ended. Elle couldn't see anything but mountains and cum now, even in the distance. In the meantime, she felt her balls growing slightly. She chucked, would they ever stop increasing in performance? Giving in, she once again pleasured herself to climax.

It had been a few hours now. Elle had no idea how much she had cum, but her balls were only now beginning to flag. Clenching her muscles, she fired her last lake-sized shot. She walked over to her car and sat on the front to snack on a granola bar and bottle of water she had brought. Her dick was going soft on its own, which was the best indication that she had cum her fill for the time being. She didn't think she could go home now though. At least the state would be covered, if not more. She sighed. Allison was probably under a few hundred feet of cum now. Hopefully she'd be alright like the people in the city were before. If only Allison were here, she'd at least have someone else to pleasure her. Thinking back to Allison's loving ministrations, her dick had no sooner gone soft than it began to get hard again. Elle gasped suddenly. Her balls were having another growth spurt, and she could feel her arousal rise as she marveled for the thousandth time in the last few weeks at her body. Her cock was now 60 inches at normal erection, but as she marched over to her chosen vantage point she knew she was about to double that. She gave herself a titjob and moaned, her sensitive body anxious to release its brand new payload. Her superb testes suddenly began feeding as much excess precum out her rapidly engorging ladyboner as she had been cumming at the school. Finally, she came.

The sheer size of it as it landed in the cum ocean caused waves to form for hundreds of miles in response. Even rubbing her balls was useless; her cum creators refused to budge below full no matter what now. Elle moaned in frustration and flexed as hard as she could, but still her balls wouldn't empty. An hour passed, and she felt like she finally emptied a miniscule portion of her reservoir through her constant flexing over the hour. Not giving up, she continued into the night, and into the morning. Still her load continued. Her balls were now half empty after several hours. Her body weary from flexing despite the heavenly sensations she was experiencing, she let up for the first time. Her balls refilled in seconds. This was beyond her now, she had no way to empty her truly limitless balls. Her swollen spheres rumbled as they continued to blast continents of cum out of her cock.

Elle sat down now, her cock in a constant state of cumming. Her breasts had begun to leak milk, and she drank from them when thirsty. As for her balls though, there was no stopping them. It had been a whole day since she started. By now she thought, there probably wasn't anything but mountaintops left unsubmerged by her cum. Anything on the planet, that is. It wasn't really her fault though, really! It was all her stupid balls' fault for being too powerful. Even now, she could feel her voluminous output increase a bit periodically as her balls continued to develop. If only she hadn't let loose at the hospital, maybe the planet wouldn't be covered in an ever-increasing layer of cum. Or maybe it would've happened eventually anyway.


End file.
